1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric toaster having a totally enclosing cover to conserve heat and prevent dust from entering and includes bread frames which prevent the bread supported thereon from contacting the electric heating elements and are operated by an electromagnetic actuator. The invention also includes an electronic circuit controlling a timer, the heating element, and the bread frame actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toasters, as is widely known, are usually filled with the bread from openings in the top. This is inconvenient, and when the bread falls into the frame, it may be inclined and touch the heating elements resulting in scorching. The bread slices also stick in the openings due to bending during toasting and due to over recovery spring force in pop-up toasters, the bread may jump up and land on the table. Valuable heat energy is also wasted through the top openings. In addition, conventional toasters have a bi-metallic heat sensing element to control the bread ejectors which results in different heating times in each use and thus, it is difficult to uniformly control the degree of toasting of the bread. Furthermore, conventional toasters lack a cover for the top openings and therefore, cockroaches, dust and other things can get into the case easily making it less sanitary. The contacts of the heating element power switch may also be damaged due to heavy current passing therethrough when it is opened and closed frequently at short intervals. The above-mentioned defects in manually and mechanically operated conventional toasters are overcome by the electronically controlled automatic operated toaster of this invention.